


conversations and deviations

by CapriciousCrab



Series: bingo 2019 [5]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Coffee Shops, First Dates, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Trope Subversion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 09:16:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20905262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapriciousCrab/pseuds/CapriciousCrab
Summary: Dan thought he wanted a traditional omega. What he found instead was Phil.





	conversations and deviations

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the PFF Bingo 2019
> 
> prompt: alpha/beta/omega

His thumb is tired and he’s growing bored.

Dan had finally joined Almega, the “premier yet discreet” website with the hope of finding someone to spend some time with. His job leaves him little time to find an omega in the more traditional way and the dating site is extremely popular with the other Alphas that he knows, promising to match him with a "perfect omega." He doesn't need perfect, just traditional, but after over an hour of scrolling past smiling faces they’ve all started to look the same. Dan sighs and scrolls through a few more, ready to cancel his account before one smiling face finally catches his attention. 

He's older than most of the people on this site and cute in a vaguely dorky way that Dan finds appealing. Dark brown hair with a hint of silver at the temples, friendly blue eyes, and an awkwardly hesitant smile that shows off his heart-shaped lips and slightly crooked teeth. It's a good face, one that Dan wouldn't mind seeing in person so he skims over his profile.

Phil, 32

Photographer. Seasonal coffee lover. Endearingly clumsy.

Dan raises an eyebrow a bit at his age. Thirty-two is a bit old to be unmated, and Dan knows his mother would have a thing or five to say about it but he doesn't care much about things like that. There's just something about Phil's shy little smile that moves him, so Dan swipes right and sends off a quick message.

_ Hey Phil. I'm Dan, and I love a good PSL. I would love to buy you a cup if you're interested? I'd like to get to know you a little better. _

He logs out of the app and turns back to the half-written speech that he has to have finished by 5:00 pm. "Fuck," he mutters as he looks at the time. He opens his document and hunches over his laptop, typing out his fragmented sentences and thoughts as quickly as they come. He can edit it all into a cohesive speech later.

Three hours later he hits send and leans back in his chair, flexing his cramped fingers and tight shoulders. He stretches his arms above his head, enjoying the way his back cracks pleasantly and reaches for his phone. He has quite a few missed calls and notifications but it's the one from Almega that makes his stomach flutter with nerves.

Dan fumbles with his phone, thick fingers suddenly made clumsy with anticipation and opens the app. He reads the message waiting for him from Phil with a growing smile on his face.

_ Hi Dan! PSL's have a special place in my heart, but Costa has a Bonfire Spiced Latte that I've been keen to try. Want to meet there? I'll even buy you a muffin :) _

His instincts bristle a bit at the thought of Phil paying for Dan's muffin, but he's quick to tamp that shit down. He always swore that he wouldn't be that kind of Alpha, ready to snarl and snap at any breach of societal impropriety but instincts are instincts, and it takes work to overcome them. 

He sends back a quick message of agreement with a list of afternoons he has free and hopes to hear back from Phil soon.

*

He spots Phil the second he walks through the door of Costa. The scent of coffee and cinnamon perfumes the air, but there’s a scent hidden beneath the layers of coffeehouse aromas that catches his attention. It’s an earthy scent; one that makes him think of cool autumn days and crisp yellow leaves crunching underfoot. He follows his nose to the table where Phil sits looking out into the street.

“Phil?” Dan asks hopefully.

Startled out of his people watching, Phil jumps slightly before turning to face Dan with a sheepish smile on his face. He gets to his feet and takes Dan’s outstretched hand, giving it a firm shake. He’s happy to see that Phil is nearly as tall as he is and just as attractive as his photo on the dating site, especially when Phil gives him that adorably shy smile. 

“Dan! Sorry, I didn't see you come in," Phil laughs, his hand coming up to cover his mouth. "Have a seat, and I'll grab our drinks. What would you like?"

Dan hesitates. "Are you sure? Because I really don't mind buying- "

But Phil's waves away his offer with a friendly grin. "My treat for indulging me in my never-ending quest for season-appropriate coffee."

"Alright then," Dan laughs. "I'll have whatever you're having. And don't forget the muffin you promised."

He must have said the right thing because Phil's face positively lights up. He beams a smile at Dan before heading to the counter. He stumbles over his own feet a bit and throws an embarrassed look back over his shoulder before turning forward to place their order.

He's really cute, Dan thinks as he watches the way Phil interacts with the barista. He looks cozy in his grey cable knit jumper and black trousers, leaning up against the counter to strike up a conversation with the man behind it, only to be met with a scathing look that makes Dan's defensive instincts rise. He can't hear the conversation from here but seeing Phil's happy smile fall and his face go blank has Dan rising to his feet, the beginnings of a growl growing in the back of his throat. But before he can take a step Phil is heading back to the table, treat-laden tray in his hands.

Dan takes the tray from Phil when he gets close enough and tries to read the expression on Phil's face.

"Hey, is everything alright?" Dan asks as he sets the tray on the table. "What's going on?" 

"It's nothing. Honestly, everything's fine. He's just one of those alphas who expects people like me to act a certain way." 

Phil's tone is breezy and determinedly unconcerned but his face is pinched with annoyance. 

"People like you," Dan says slowly, turning to look at the alpha behind the counter. 

"Dan, it's fine. C'mon, let's sit and chat, our coffee is getting cold." Phil says gently. Dan can tell he's trying to shake off the unpleasant interaction, so he takes a breath and sits back down.

"Alright, tell me what we have here, Phil." He doesn't miss the grateful smile Phil sends his way so he smiles before looking over the tray. He laughs when he spots a single muffin. "Is this mine?"

"It's a Biscoff Muffin and yes, it's for you. I did say that I'd buy you one. Although, I wouldn't argue if you decided to share," Phil says playfully, batting his eyes as he hands it over.

Dan laughs and slices it down the middle before handing Phil his half. He lets his fingers brush against Phil's when he hands Dan his coffee and thrills when he sees a wash of pink sweep over Phil's cheeks. 

They sip their drinks as they talk; rambly, wandering conversations about favorite movies and anime, most hated foods, and embarrassing stories. Time seems to drift by in a vague haze, people coming and going from the shop while the sun travels slowly across the sky.

Dan is making his way back from the restroom when he spots the troublesome barista from earlier at their table. He's leaning down over Phil as he talks through clenched teeth, his mouth twisted into a mocking sneer. Phil looks disinterested and aloof but can't hide his flinch when the barista pokes a finger into his chest.

"Hey!" Dan calls out, hurrying to get to Phil. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" 

The barista turns to face Dan, his face a picture of angry disgust. "Are you his Alpha?" he asks.

"I- excuse me?" Dan says incredulously. "That's none of your goddamn business!"

"Look, he can't say here if he's not bonded. It'll start a riot. He needs to leave."

Dan sucks in a sharp breath of disbelief. He's always known that there were differences in the way alphas and omegas are treated, he's not blind. But this kind of blatant discrimination shocks him into stunned silence.

"We were finished here anyway," Phil says blithely, his hand coming to rest on Dan's forearm. 

Dan knows Phil can feel the tension there, that he can see Dan's clenched fists and is waiting to see what Dan will do next. Phil's face is carefully neutral, but his eyes are watching Dan intently. 

Looking from Phil back to the barista, Dan shakes his head and takes a step back. Phil doesn’t seem to be the type of omega who wants an alpha to solve his problems, especially when he already has the situation in hand. Dan watches a tiny smile curve Phil's heart-shaped lips and feels like he just passed an important test. Throwing a few bills on the table, they turn to make their way to the door.

“A neutered alpha… how pathetic.”

Dan stops in his tracks at the muttered insult and slowly turns around. He can feel the blood pounding in his ears and something in his face sends the other man scampering back behind the safety of the counter. Phil stands frozen in place by the door as Dan continues to bristle beside him. 

“Watch your mouth, _ puppy _,” Dan snarls back. He can feel Phil’s hand come back to rest once more on his arm, stroking over his sleeve in a soothing motion and it helps to center him, allowing him to shake off the anger. Phil tugs discretely on his sleeve then waits for Dan to take the lead. Giving the asshole behind the counter one last glare he turns around and takes Phil’s hand, pulling him from Costa’s. 

Dan inhales deeply once outside, holding the breath in his lungs for one beat, then another before letting it out in a noisy exhale. He tries to let the anger go as well but the insults to both of them have him riled. He can feel Phil’s eyes on him and wonders what he’s thinking. 

“Does that happen to you often?” Dan asks curiously. Phil had seemed so unbothered by the whole thing, almost as if he were used to being treated as something inferior.

“Yes,” Phil answers simply. “Every time I leave my house I face the anger and scorn of certain types of alphas who think I need to be under their control, and I see pity on the faces of omegas who think I’m less of a person because I’m still unmated.” He shrugs a bit, the tiny movement forlorn in a way that belies his pragmatic words.

“How can you stand it?” Dan wonders aloud, then immediately wishes he could swallow back his thoughtless words. “I’m sorry, Phil. That was a daft thing to say.”

Phil throws back his head and laughs and Dan can see the way it attracts the attention of others; the truth of Phil’s words evident in the looks people cast in his direction. But still, Phil radiates a peaceful aura of contentment, an unshakable sense of self that Dan envies. 

“It _ was _daft but I forgive you. You’re awfully cute, you know,” Phil teases with a wide smile. 

Dan smiles back and holds out his hand. “You’re pretty cute yourself. Shall we walk?”

*

They walk along the Thames and admire the changing leaves that drop from the trees to lay a colorful carpet of red and orange beneath their feet. Dan buys them cups of hot cider from a vendor along the way, and they inhale the crisp scent of fresh apples and spices as they sip. Every once in awhile Phil will stop to snap a quick photo of something that catches his eye- the lone drake skimming over the surface of the water or the way the sun shines through a patch of still-green leaves. He maneuvers Dan nearer the water's edge and takes a series of shots, each more ridiculous than the last until they are giddy from laughter. They collapse on a park bench and lean against each other as they catch their breath, watching as the sun begins to sink beneath the horizon. 

Dan turns his head to find Phil watching him in quiet contemplation. Phil’s eyes look electric in the fading light and suddenly the air between them is filled with anticipation. He watches as Phil leans closer and tilts his head, offering his throat. Pushing down the instinct that demands that he take, Dan asks instead.

“Phil, are you sure?”

Phil hums and tucks himself along Dan’s side. “Yes, I’m sure. You can…”

Running his hand up the back of Phil’s neck, Dan cradles the back of Phil’s head in his hand. He tilts his chin a little higher then runs his nose along the pale lines of Phil’s throat, inhaling his scent deep before laying down a layer of his own. Phil shivers when Dan nudges at his ear before moving back down, his mouth moving softly over sensitive skin. 

Dan can smell the way their scents are mingled now, and it fills him with a primal delight. It’s not a bond, nothing so formal as that, but more of a promise that leaves them both a bit starry-eyed. Phil seems to be waiting for something, and Dan can only do one thing. 

He offers Phil his throat.

Phil gasps in surprise and his eyes dart between Dan’s carefully, reading the expression on Dan’s face before smiling softly. He leans forward and lets his nose rest against the base of Dan’s throat, right above his collarbone.

He inhales deeply and sighs in contentment. “You smell like coffee and chocolate. It’s wonderful,” Phil murmurs as he scents Dan’s throat. “Dan… Dan, will you walk me home?”

He’s not stupid, he knows what Phil wants and he wants it too. So he gets to his feet and holds out his hand once more. “Lead the way, Phil.”

*

Dan grumbles as the sun arrows in through the gap in the blinds, spearing him right in the eye. He throws an arm over his face and grunts as he slowly comes to awareness, the feel of naked skin pressed along his back stirring images of last night in his hazy mind.

Tumbling into Phil’s bed, Phil pressing Dan down into the sheets as he climbed into Dan’s lap to press their lips together. Slick heat and breathy sighs. Phil spooning him after, his arms wrapped tight around Dan’s waist as they drifted off to sleep. It had been better than anything he could have hoped for, and not just because of the hot sex. 

Dan turns his head to look at the man sleeping next to him and can’t help the drowsy smile that crosses his face. He’s never met someone like Phil before, someone who makes him think and question the things he had always accepted as fact. Phil is brave and kind and sweet, and Dan doesn’t want to let him go. 

He rolls over and throws his leg over Phil’s thighs, snuggling in as he closes his eyes. Maybe they’ll get muffins again this morning, Dan thinks with a yawn as he dozes in the warmth of Phil’s cozy bed. Phil makes a breathy noise and wiggles a bit closer, tucking himself along Dan’s side. 

Or maybe they’ll stay here where the room is warm and smells of coffee and chocolate and autumn leaves on a cool day. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> You can like and reblog [here](https://capriciouscrab.tumblr.com/post/188147662365/conversations-and-deviations-rating-t-word-count) if you want. 
> 
> Or just come say hi!


End file.
